ADMINISTRATIVE CORE COMPONENT A: This application details a plan to establish a Specialized Center of Interdisciplinary Research (SCOR) entitled "Sex and Gender Influences on Addiction and Health: A Developmental Perspective" with 3 Project Components and this Administrative Core with the overall goal of expediting development and application of new knowledge of specific importance to women's health on the Center theme as described in the Overall Research Plan, Leadership and Resources. The Administrative Core is responsible for the management and overall direction of the Center, relating to the University, the funding agency, the Center's External and Internal Advisory Boards and Scientific Steering Committee. The goals of the Administrative Core are as follows: 1) Provide leadership to the research enterprise, including overall research management, organization, and direction;oversight and quality control of research data collection, laboratory assays 2) Promote the highest standards of human subjects protection, animal care and use, and ethical conduct of research 3) Provide administrative and fiscal management and oversight of the studies within the Center 4) Foster research education and training 5) Seek additional support for Center expansion through NIH and other governmental research, service, and educational funding agencies and private foundations